1. Field
Example embodiments disclosed herein relate to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to methods and/or User Equipments (UEs) for managing extended idle mode DRX (eDRX).
2. Description of Related Art
In the existing 3GPP standard, a UE can request the use of an eDRX cycle during an ATTACH procedure or a Routing Area Update (RAU) procedure or a Tracking Area update (TAU) procedure by including eDRX parameters Information Element (IE) (see 3GPP Technical Specification (TS) 23.682 [11A] and 3GPP Technical Specification (TS) 23.060 [74])The UE may not request the use of the eDRX during:                1. an ATTACH for emergency bearer services procedure,        2. a RAU procedure for initiating a PDN connection for the emergency bearer services, or        3. the RAU procedure when the UE has the PDN connection established for the emergency bearer services.        
After receiving the request from the UE, the network may accept the request to use the eDRX by providing the eDRX parameters IE when accepting the ATTACH procedure, the RAU procedure, or the TAU procedure. Further, the UE may use extended idle mode DRX cycle only when the network has provided the extended DRX parameters IE during the last ATTACH procedure, the RAU procedure, or the TAU procedure. When the UE intends to use the eDRX, the UE may include the extended DRX parameters IE in ATTACH procedure, the RAU procedure, or the TAU procedure.